


Cheque Please

by WendigoDreaming



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendigoDreaming/pseuds/WendigoDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal was just trying to enjoy a meal, the last thing he needed was an omega busboy in barely concealed heat wandering around the restaurant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheque Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haanigram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haanigram/gifts).



Hannibal Lecter was attempting to eat his spiced venison loin with the dark chocolate pinot sauce and swiss char. Attempting would be the key word in this situation for with every bite brought to his lips something far more delicious would move into place.

Hannibal’s hand tightened around his fork, the swiss char slopping to the side as another whiff of an omega in heat greeted him and twisted his appetite from food to rut. He wasn’t the only alpha to notice it in the restaurant. In a restaurant filled with lawyers, CEOs, and powerful men, alphas were quite common. A quick survey of the upscale restaurant saw other type-A men in suits glaring at passing omegas, their wives rolling their eyes and then hunting for the little slut spreading herself all around the restaurant. 

Hannibal’s gaze would meet them, and would watch as they would stab their steak a little harder, their teeth ripping at it in such an uncouth way; a warning to all those seeking the omega. 

This wasn’t just an omega though, Hannibal knew that much from a simple smell. He himself was a “true” alpha, part of a lineage of undiluted, incredibly rare alpha to alpha pairings. To the other men a pure omega in heat smelt divine, but to Hannibal it was much more than that. 

As he tried to cut another slice of his steak, a wave of the sweet scent hit him before it even reached his lips. It curled around his insides, tightening them with a primal heat that he had to grit through just to avoid growling.

The cool wine that was spilt into his lap did absolutely nothing to quell the flames.

The busboy gasped beside Hannibal, flailing a little with fear plain across his face. This suit was worth more than the boy’s yearly salary—Hannibal’s gaze tightened. How rude. “Oh my god! I am so, so sorry!” Curls, flushed face, eyes wide in terror, the boy grabbed a cloth out from his apron and leaned across him. Did they teach him nothing in training? “Here, oh gosh, let me-“

When he leaned in close enough, Hannibal got the brunt of it. The scent nearly choked him it was so strong, it was as if the boy had submerged himself in the sticky, wet smell until it seeped through his pores and begged any alpha close enough to bend him over and fuck him on the table.

Hannibal was one for self control but he was hard instantly, his cock straining up against his pants, swelling with the need to rut. His hand snatched up the boy’s, giving it a hard, threatening squeeze. “Do not touch there unless you plan to be mated right over this table for the restaurant to see.”

The boy turned, and when he caught the sight of Hannibal’s pants, Hannibal watched in growing need as the boy’s pupils dilated and his face flushed harder. He could smell him getting wet just at the sight. “I need the money.” The boy whispered in fear. “Please don’t tell my boss it’s me. I tried to… to cover it. Is it that obvious?”

“With cheap cologne with a ship on the bottle?” Hannibal tightened his hand on the boy’s arm, watching him wince with considerable pleasure. 

The boy nodded meekly.

“To the others, they cannot pinpoint the smell. But I…”

“You’re one of those… “alpha alphas”, aren’t you?” The boy whispered, rudely interrupting Hannibal. The omega was getting incredibly wet at the thought, enough that Hannibal was beginning to forget why it was not all right in polite society for him to drag the rude little omega down into his lap and onto his cock right there and then.

“Yes.” Hannibal breathed out, his nails pushing through the boy’s tuxedo. “Now leave. Leave before we both do something terribly classless.”

“Both?” The omega pulled back out of his grip and stood up, pulling his arm close to himself.

Hannibal couldn’t help but smile gravely at the boy’s own annoyance. “I am surprised you aren’t presenting yourself yet, you are so slick.”

“I have more control than that!” The boy gasped out in embarrassment, but the way he pressed his legs together did not escape Hannibal’s discerning eye.

“As do I. But control has it’s limits.” Hannibal lifted up his own wine glass, inhaling the scent to distract him. “Now leave.” 

Then he walked off, but Hannibal’s eyes traced his behind as he went. Some of the other alphas seemed to stare at him in confusion as he stalked past quickly.

Every thought of eating anything but that boy was now far, far out of reach. With a well disguised groan, Hannibal pushed back out of his seat and excused himself to the lavatory. Once inside Hannibal pushed his way into a stall and snapped the lock shut. He would do this quickly and efficiently as possible and then he would return and finish his food that he already paid for. It would be cold by that point and the thought stirred up annoyance in him.

He reached down and withdrew his cock. The knot at the base was already swelling a little, anticipating a rather wet omega being impaled down onto it. His own hand would have to do but the imagery did not escape him. 

Female omegas tended to be his tastes, but Hannibal squeezed his cock around the tip before dragging his fist down his member at the thought of the boy. Such a specimen of omega breeding could not have been unmated, and yet his scent has spoken otherwise. It was clean and begging to be ruined and Hannibal imagined himself fucking the serving boy right in the middle of the restaurant while the other alphas watched on in hunger.

The door to the washroom opened and someone moved inside. Hannibal pressed his hand against the marbled wall of the individual stall, gritting his teeth despite his inability to stop. The latch of the room beside him sounded and Hannibal could just barely hear a zipper undoing. 

Back to this fantasy though. The omega would be whining and overcome with the thralls of heat, choking on his words as the feral experience of being claimed in front of would-be challengers caused the boy to buck back hard onto Hannibal and-

“A…Ah!”

His hand stilled on his cock and he could feel it throbbing lightly, annoyed by Hannibal continued stopping. But then like a wall, the smell hit him.

“ _Fuck._ ” The voice made out from the other stall and Hannibal’s mind reeled at what was occurring next door. The smell of heat was overpowering and that could only mean one thing. Hannibal undid his own latch and moved to the door of the washroom, closing the lock before turning on the stall beside him. He knocked on the wood only to hear a small and breathless, “occupied”. If he didn’t open the door, Hannibal was doing to kick it down.

“Open the door.” He seethed out, his cock hanging heavy from his pants. 

The whimper he received was not from a man, but from a wanton little omega. The latch sounded and when Hannibal opened the door he was greeted with the server, pants around his ankles and fingers thrust up inside of him. “Get those out of you now.” He snapped before locking the stall door behind them.

“ _Yes._ ” The boy breathed out. The fingers were coated with slick and before the boy could wipe them clean, Hannibal yanked up his hand into his mouth and sucked it off clean. If that didn’t convince him to take the little slut right there and then he was lost as an alpha. The boy pressed his hands against the cool wall, opening his legs up and trying as hard as he could to bend. It was in their nature to bend and present and being unable to do so pulled frustrated noises from his lips. “Oh god, fuck me, please. I… I can’t stand this, please put your cock in me. I’m so… _so_ wet.” He whined out, feet turning inwards and nails trying to find some purchase on the smooth marble.

To deny him would have been…. rude. “Name?” Hannibal managed to somehow grunt between the blinding hunger.

The slick, wet heat encased Hannibal cock as he thrust in. “Will!” The boy yelped out loudly before shuddering as Hannibal filled him completely. It was obvious he’d never had a cock in him by how wet he was becoming at the sensation. The newer the omega, the wetter and Hannibal had every intention of running the flat of his tongue along this one once he was used up. 

Hannibal’s cock thrust into him hard and then again, and again. The scent was ripping any sense of humanity out of him and replaced it with pure, white hot need. He grabbed the hair near Will’s neck, yanking him back by it as he fucked up into him.  

The poor boy was babbling incoherently against the marble as he moaned out. “Like that, ohh, just like—harder! Nnm, yes… yesyesyes. Fuck me harder _daddy_!” 

If someone was knocking at the main door to piss, Hannibal was having none of it.

He was in full rut, slamming into the boy’s prostate over and over until finally he felt his climax coming. He twisted the boy’s head around and pressed his cheek to the marble, snarling right into his ear, “I’m going to come all inside you.”

“Please,” Will begged out, “knot me.”

Hannibal wanted to, but doing that would leave them stuck in the washroom for a solid half an hour. The boy’s moans started to grow thinner, as if he was losing air as his voice started to climb. Hannibal’s other hand only had to find the boy’s cock for a few strokes before he was coming, his walls coaxing Hannibal deeper and deeper into him. With all the sanity left in him, Hannibal pulled the knot out before it could swell to full size and emptied out much shallower.

The frustrated growl that left Will’s mouth was almost… cute. 

Hannibal pulled out and started to arrange himself before he crouched down and ran his tongue along the expanse of wet skin. The taste of the boy mixed with his own marking was enough to warrant another round.

“You didn’t…. knot me.” The boy breathed out in confusion.

He stood up and then straightened the boy’s bow tie. “I will be taking the cheque now, and I will take you home with me and properly mate you where I have all the time in the world to knot you properly.”

The boy just nodded back, eyes glazed over and already growing wet again at the thought.

Once they were cleaned up, Hannibal unlocked the door to an antsy beta and then filed back into the restaurant. He turned to the first waiter he saw, “cheque please.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting for Hannibal, and first time writing anything Alpha/Omega! I should be more ashamed of myself for writing this so quickly... but I'm not. Obviously no beta used.
> 
> Done for Haanigram on Tumblr to the prompt: 
> 
> "omg what if he’s at a fancy pants restaurant and little clumsy omega will is a busboy and has to work during his heat because he needs the money and he tries to mask it but hanni can smell it so strong and is like annoyed by this stupid little omegan wandering around the restaurant spreading his scent everywhere and has to retire to the bathroom to relieve himself before he goes into full rut"
> 
> EDIT: Whoops, I totally spelt haanigram's name wrong and instead used the ship name repeatedly... It was a long day. Sorry!


End file.
